Wizard of the Sharingan
by Master Builder
Summary: Watch Harry defeat each of the world's problems from Supplies to Gangs. But will Magical Britain feel when news of Harry reach them. God-Like Harry, Light Bashing, Harry/Trace/Daphne/Fleur, Grey Harry, Harem, and Slytherin Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: Wizard of the Sharingan

"Move aside you Blood Traitor" Voldemort snarled at James who tried to tackle him. "Not one more step Voldemort. I won't let you get them" James snarled. "So incompetent, Stupefy" Voldemort casted on James who was surprised to see a stunner instead of a Killing Curse. He crumpled and Voldemort headed up into the nursery. He blasted the door open and found Lily Potter standing next to a crib in front of her newborn, Ryan Potter. "Move aside Mudblood" Voldemort snarled. "NO NEVER" Lily yelled. "Stupefy" Voldemort spat and Lily Potter was stunned. He looked in the crib and found the baby sleeping. "You shall not harm my brother" He heard a voice come from behind the crib. When he saw a 4 year boy come up from behind the crib he was astonished.

The child had hate in his eyes. "Maybe you will be the first one I kill. Who knows that might torture your parents" Voldemort said as he raised his wand at Harry. "Avada Kedavra" He roared and a green light shot from the wand and at Harry. Right before impact the boy's eyes turned from green to red with a shuriken inside of it. A black flame absorbed the curse and made a small lightning mark on his forehead before it shot back at Voldemort. Voldemort's body convulsed as his magic started collapsing on itself and shot through the ceiling causing it to collapse. Harry fell from exhaustion and some debris fell cutting a mark on Ryan's forehead.

Suddenly there was a crack from the outside and Albus Dumbledore came rushing in with his wand at the ready. He found James stunned and ennervated him. James woke up yelling out "Lily, Ryan" before he saw Dumbledore with his wand pointed at him. He got up and they both rushed into the Nursery to find a stunned Lily and a crying Ryan with a bleeding forehead. James ennervated Lily and Dumbledore went to Ryan to find out the result. He found his bleeding scar and held him up. "James and Lily. I present to you, The Boy Who Lived" Dumbledore proudly claimed. James had a proud look on his face and Lily was looking for Harry. "Where is Harry?" Lily asked looking around the room. "Ah we will look for him later" James waved off as Dumbledore decided to apparate with them to Hogwarts. They apparated but Lily stayed behind to look for Harry before leaving. She arrived at the entrance hall with James and Dumbledore walking toward the Hogwarts Infirmary.

_Meanwhile: Far above Scotland_

Harry woke up and found a teenage boy in a black cloak with red clouds watching him. "Ah so you are awake" The boy exclaimed. "Where am I?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes while sitting upright. "On a cloud" The boy told him. Harry looked down and found himself in the sky and on a puffy white gas. "So what did you bring me here for" Harry asked. "I am here to offer you training of the Shinobi Arts" the boy told him. "What about Magic?" Harry asked. "You will learn as we move on" the boy told him. "What is our name" Harry asked. "My name is Itachi Uchiha young one." Itachi told him. "I accept. So what are we going to do?" Harry asked. "Change the World" Itachi told him as they were engulfed in white light and were gone from Europe.


	2. Chapter 2

Wizard of the Sharingan Ch.2

Harry woke up in his penthouse in the United States with a big yawn. He opened his forest green eyes which was giving off a vibe of importance and of. He turned 17 today so why shouldn't he have a little bit of happiness knowing that it was his birthday. Well thats because he inherited the Uchiha family's stoicness. It would take him so much effort to get a small smile out of him. Even then it is not even that big. The only one that manage to make a small smile out of Harry in a long time was his mentor Itachi Uchiha. That was a long time before he died from an illness which brought Harry into a mournful mood everytime he thought about him.

Itachi's last gift to him was given when Itachi was in death bed. Itachi had a doctor who was under a magical influence that replaced Harry's eyes with Itachi's fully evolved Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi's funeral was taken place in a remote island off the shore of China. It was a small place where Itachi used to go to in his past so his final wishes to be buried there and for Harry to make himself widely known across the world. Harry accomplished his goal by making himself a mercenary that even the world leaders themselves personally asked him to complete several tasks. Some of them asked them to take out the American Mafia all by himself. He was usually paid good money which was anywhere from the high 600 millions to the low 10 billions.

Up to date Japan had called him in to take out the 'Yakuza' which was basically a corrupt part of the gang. The real Yakuza was a part of the government so he had just deal with the corrupt Yakuza that usually was involved in sex, weapons, and drug trafficking. That was after the entire world learned of how he took out the American Mafia all by himself. Although it wasn't in the mission report Harry sealed all of the weapons, vehicles, and ammunition into a notebook so people would not get suspicious of him holding a scroll instead of the normal everyday notebook. Whenever the government asked him where the supplies went Harry would just shrug.

The government didn't care if Harry took the supplies, they just wanted their problems to be taken care of. But Harry bought over 10000 acres of land so he could make an underground base and filled it with all of the weapons, vehicles, and ammunition he had taken from his missions. He built a research division with over a 1000 shadow clones which were to understand the technology and improve it. He accepted several missions from Russia, Mexico, and Europe which got him a lot of money. He had close to 20 billion dollars so he had bought out several Casino's and puts some wards around the place.

It tempted muggles to start paying a lot more money each time they lose only making them get out with a low amount of money or if they are bankrupt. He then used it to buy a room in Ty Warner Penthouse in New York City. He pulled some strings and the owner agreed to sell him the top room for 1.2 billion dollars for the rest of his life including all of the benefits such as a personal chef, a 24 hour butler, and a chauffeur if he ever needed it. He redesigned most of the place while replacing stuff like the piano with a small weapons rack that looked like a dresser. In his living room a coffee table was replaced with a crate of grenades.

He had kept three Katanas in the Bedroom under his bed. In his weapons rack there was a rocket launcher, a shotgun, an assault rifle, and 2 Magnum. He kept the ammo in the drawers of the disguised dresser so he can just grab it if he needed it. It's been a year since he had started living there and it was a peaceful life as he stared out the magnificent view of New York City. Suddenly he found an eagle flying towards him with a letter in it's talons. The eagle dropped the letter on his lap before flying away. He opened the letter and read the content which was from the American Ministry of Magic.

"_**Dear Mr. Uchiha,**_

_**We are willing to pay you 10,000 Galleons for you participation in the Triwizard Tournament. If you accept, please take the floo towards Diagon Alley at 3:00 PM American Atlantic Time and head toward Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry . If you do not please reply back with a letter of Declination.**_

_**Thank You,**_

_**American Minister of Magic,**_

_**Kalean Ashter"**_

Harry snorted as he pocketed the message. "_They just wanted the fame of me winning. But I guess 10,000 galleons can change my mind. _"Harry thought to himself as he went to get some breakfast. He called down to the kitchen. "Hey Francis, I want 4 Pancakes, one cup of cold mocha, 4 chocolate donuts, and 10 Apple Nutrigrain bar. I'm going on a trip for a month or so." He told his personal chef. "Right away Boss" Came the voice of Francis over the phone before hanging up.

Harry just took out his Iphone 6 plus and started playing a game he was quite fond off. Galaxy on Fire Alliances was fun since it made him think like a commander. Right now he was like level 136 because he started early and decided call himself Shadeslayer before joining the alliance Kestrel.. Eragon was a good book so he chose that name. He always got frustrated whenever he couldn't get blueprints from missions. He quickly checked off his planets before he heard the familiar ding of the breakfast arriving in his Kitchen food elevator.

Harry got up quickly and took the breakfast before he dug into it. He poured syrup all over his pancakes and ate it quickly with vigour. He then ate his donuts which he was quite fond off since Itachi liked chocolate pockies and he liked chocolated donuts. He took the Nutrigrain bars and placed it into a seal on his fully tattooed seals on his right hand. He quickly went to his armory and pulled out all of the weapons with all of the ammo and placed them all on seal on his left arm. He went to the grenades and stored them in his left hand before he thought about the Katanas. "Maybe one is good enough" Harry thought before grabbing a black metal Katana with a pure black hilt and sheath before placing it on his back.

He had a black armor that looked similar to Spartan II armor from Halo. He pushed some chakra into his chest and a seal activated enveloping him in a black armor. He looked at the fireplace with disdain. He never liked the floo since he was always unbalanced after coming out of it. But it would be saving energy if he does so he decided to grab the floo powder. He took a pinch out and threw it into the fireplace. The flames turned green and he stepped into the large fireplace. "Diagon Alley" Harry called out and he was suddenly flying through a long green tunnel. He saw the exit marked by his helmet ahead of him. Harry suddenly had an idea before he got near the exit. He shifted his body into sliding position as he flew through the exit.

When he was launched from the exit he found himself skidding on some stone pavement. "Victory" Harry thought proudly as he did not fall over that time. He found himself to be the center of attention since he was the only one in a armor. He ignored the stares and went to the nearest bookstore. He entered and found lots of basic books that had nothing advanced. "How can I help you?" The man behind the counter asked him. Harry looked at him as the old man tried to find his eyes behind his blue polarised visor. "Yes, can you tell me where Hogwart is" Harry asked him with his voice filtered through the armor. "I can't tell you that since I don't know. Everyone just takes the Hogwart's express that left a few days ago." The old man told him. "I just need the general area" Harry told him.

"Well then it should be in Scotland. Thats all I know about it." The old man told him. "Thank You very much" Harry told him as went outside. People went on their normal activities without sparing him a glance. Which was odd since he was in black armor and 7 foot 2 with armor. Well to answer that was that Harry activated Active Camo on his armor once he exited the shop and he went into an alley before pressing a few buttons on his gauntlet. The gauntlet was a controller for his built in teleporter that was located in his suit. A map rose up from the gauntlet and he zoomed in on Scotland.

He found nothing strange every looking normal with civilian house with no trace of magic on it. He then changed the mode of the map to find the highest magical levels in scotland and he found two blimps coming through a lake arrive at the third stationary one which was next to a lake. "Found you" Harry thought to himself before clicking on the shore next to the stationary one. "Teleport engaged in T-Minus 30 seconds." A female voice appeared inside Harry's helmet. Harry watched as the two blimps slow down and as one stopped close to the shore the other just landed on the land a bit away from the lake. "Thanks Cortana" Harry thanked his AI. His helmet visor glowed blue for a second before Cortana made herself as an icon on the screen.

"How is going Harry? I just woke up up from recovery sleep and I find you teleporting to some beach." Cortana asked him. "Yeah about that… I was invited to a tournament from the American Ministry of Magic and you know the usual stuff. High Pay Mission done" Harry told her. "Looks like they just want some more fame. How much were they paying you?" Cortana asked curiously. "10,000 Galleons, roughly-" Harry was cut off by Cortana. "10 millions dollars. I'm not a smart AI for nothing." Cortana told him as she folded her arms. Harry chuckled at this causing her to smile. "So you ready cowboy?" Cortana asked him in a cheery tone. "You can bet your money on that" Harry told her as he put his hands to his side.

The teleport function initiated and his body dissolved into flames before shooting up in the air. (**Think how Siris teleports whenever he is done with a place in Infinity Blade 3**) Harry found himself 300 meters up in the air as his teleport brought him right above his position where the magic barrier wouldn't let his teleport through. "Brace for Impact Cortana" Harry told Cortana before setting his armor lock after putting himself in a landing position.

_Meanwhile on the ground_

"Dumblydoor, it iz a pleazure to zee you again" Madam Maxime told Albus Dumbledore with a heavily accented English. Dumbledore took her hand brushed his lips across her knuckles. "It is Hogwart's pleasure to have you here Madame Maxime. Allow Hagrid to take your magnificent steeds to a stable. Ah Karokoff, It has been a while we seen each other" Dumbledore spoke to Karokoff who took his hand and gave him a firm handshake.

"I believe now ez a good time to enter ze castle. Ze weather ez bit unuzual for my studentz" Karokoff said with a bit of russian accent. "Ah but we will have to wait for a few minutes for the last candidate to arrive" Dumbledore to Karokoff. "Another Candidate?" Karokoff asked confused. Suddenly the beach next to themfelt a large impact as something fell at great speed toward the ground and had a large explosion of sand flying upwards. The sand fell back down and they curiously peered inside the small crater the mysterious object had made.

The object appeared to be a human in some sort of dark armor. The armored figure started standing up and it towered over almost all of them except for Hagrid and Madame Maxime. "Are you the candidate that the American Ministry of Magic sent." Dumbledore asked him. Harry just nodded. "Very Well. I welcome you to Hogwarts. Everyone I shall lead you to the Great Hall." Albus Dumbledore told them as he walked toward the castle with everyone following him. Harry observed the castle studying the alignment of the windows, the trees, and how much magic each part of the castle had imbibed on the walls.

They walked through the massive doors of Hogwarts and headed for a set of huge doors. But when they got there they found Albus Dumbledore gesturing them to stop there as he went in. The 2 groups and 1 person waited before Dumbledore's voice call out through the voices of many children in the hall.

"Well now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament. The Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contest are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. I now present to you… Beauxbatons" Dumbledore called out and Madame Maxime's students were sent inside in as a group.

The girls did alluring stances as they walked through the center of the aisle. He watches as many boys stared at the group while the girls with boyfriends were getting angry at their boyfriends for staring at them too long. Madame Maxime followed them from behind and Albus Dumbledore brought her up next to the podium and called out "Now Durmstrang". The boys walked in two lines with a staff in each hand and did some tricks with the staff before doing some acrobatics in front of the teachers table before letting out a stream of fire which turned into a Phoenix.

Then Karokoff and his prized student Viktor Krum walked up to the podium and Dumbledore gave him a hug. "Now we also have a special guest from the American Ministry of Magic." Dumbledore called out. "Show time" Harry thought to himself and Cortana smiled at the thought. "Fire Shunshin: Human Fire" Harry thought to himself as he went through a series of hand signs.

Suddenly all of the fire on the candles in the great hall were being drawn to the place right in front of the Teachers Table and the strings of fire started spinning around like a whirlwind in front of the podium and Harry emerged with his armor on. Everyone was shocked at what happened since a person had just came out of fire. Harry just stood there waiting for Dumbledore to start speaking again but he was so transfixed on what just happened that he wasn't talking at all. Harry scanned the Teacher's table and his HUD screen identified them for him.

**Report:**

_**Teacher's Table**_

_Minerva McGonagall - Deputy Headmistress/ Transfiguration Teacher - Mastery_

_Filius Flitwick- Charms Teacher - Mastery_

_Severus Snape- Potions Teacher - Mastery_

_Pomona Sprout- Herbology Teacher - Mastery_

_Sybil Trelawney- Divination Teacher_

_James Potter- Quidditch Referee - Mastery_

_?- Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher_

_Amy Witherite- History of Magic Teacher - Mastery_

**Report End**

"There will be four contestants for this tournament, one from each school or organisation. The Goblet of Fire-" a pillar like torch was being pushed from hall doors and to the Teacher's table by a man that Harry's hub had recognised as Argus Filch. Once the Goblet of Fire was placed in the center FIlch walked out and Dumbledore continues again. "-will select the champions of each school to participate. They will have to place their name on a piece of paper and submit it in the Goblet of Fire. A week after that the champions will be chosen and they are bound to a magical contract to participate in the tournament or risk losing their magic. Only students that have reached 17 years of age may participate in this tournament. The prizes for this tournament is, 1,000 Galleons and eternal glory." Dumbledore called out.

The younger students were complaining about the age requirement and the people that were 17 years old were talking to each other about if they should enter. Suddenly the sky above them started thundering and flashing lightning causing the students to panic. Harry instantly brought his hand up and point it up at the sky. "Storm Style: Laser Circus" Harry thought to himself causing lasers to fly out of his fingers and collide with all of the lighting and some shot into the clouds causing the thunder to stop. The students were at disarray and got back up to their seats once they saw the storm subside above their heads into just some dark clouds.

"Smart Lad. He knew what to do" Harry heard a voice talk. He turned around and saw a new teacher with an eye in a socket which was a tad weird for him.


End file.
